


Stealing Hearts

by Meatball42



Series: Rare Pairs [57]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Burglary, Cat Burglars, Double-cross, F/M, First Dates, Flirting, Manipulation, Pickpockets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-18 05:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13674834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: Scott’s on a mission that might be a date with the Black Cat, and he thinks he’s got the upper hand.





	Stealing Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of four fics I wrote for the Shipping Wars event hosted by avac-keepingupwiththeavengers over on tumblr. Follow us to submit your own ship prompts to be made into art or fic!

“We did it,” Scott said in shock as they clamber out the depressed skylight of Avengers Hall to the roof. It’s late night, or early morning, and the campus is dark and quiet. Only Moon Knight seems to be out, doing lazy figure eights in the sky down by the park. Scott checks their six, then relaxes. “No one’s ever stolen anything from Avengers Hall before, not even Agent 13 or Mockingbird. I almost can’t believe it.”

“You’d better believe it,” Felicia drawls. She’s setting up the rig for her rappelling line and Scott quickly looks away from where she’s bent over it. She stands up and dusts off her hands, smirking at him like she knows somehow. “I didn’t think you were going to show up tonight.”

Scott babbles when he’s nervous, and a cute girl smiling at him definitely makes him nervous. “Well, Maria said I definitely shouldn’t go on a robbery date with you. But Tony said I definitely should. And Natasha said I should try to subtly interrogate you while I did.”

Felicia raises an eyebrow.

“Yeah, not really my thing. But if I don’t try, she’ll find some way to punish me. And if Maria finds out I came, she’ll probably report me to Director Fury. But if Tony found out I  _ didn’t _ come, he’d never let me use his supercomputer again.”

Felicia only looks more amused. 

“But… I guess it worked out.” Scott raises his hand, where he’s holding a microchip with what ought to be some highly-classified material from Fury’s top-secret computer. “Once I give this to Natasha, she’ll cover for me if my name gets attached to it.” That is, if Felicia hasn’t found some way to steal it off him. That’s why Scott’s had it in his hand ever since he got it out of the computer. But pickpocketing is more Felicia’s thing than his; he wouldn’t put it past her to have switched them out  _ somehow _ .

The amused smile she’s wearing doesn’t exactly fill him with confidence. “Sounds like you could be in a pickle.”

Scott takes a deep breath. “Yeah. So. I know you’ll understand why I had to take this.” He holds up the remote to her rig.

Felicia’s eyes widen, and for a moment Scott thinks he’s got the upper hand. Then she laughs, sounding delighted. “That’s adorable. And here I thought you were too goody-two-shoes to play in the big leagues.”

“Hey, I am a convicted felon,” Scott defends.

“Yes you are,” Felicia says with a condescending purse of the lips. “But you’re still a do-gooder. Now though… maybe you’re the kinda guy I’d want to take me out on a second date.”

“A second date?” Scott nearly drops the remote. “Like, this is a first date? I mean-” he shakes his head. “Nice try. Give me the chip.”

“You have the chip,” Felicia says innocently. “But, I guess I could trade you something else…” She reaches into a tiny pocket on her catsuit and pulls out-

“My Pym Particles!” Scott clutches at his belt, but his power pack is gone. “How did you get that? It’s got a biometric lock!”

“Oh baby,” Felicia coos. “You’ve got a lot to learn. But you’re lucky- I like you. Maybe I might even teach you some things.” She winks. “So here’s how it works. I slide the particles this way; you slide the remote over that way. We both pick up our stuff, and then we leave.”

“I need that chip,” Scott insists.

Felicia clucks, tilting her head and smiling cutely at him. “Then you’ll have to do better next time.”

They trade devices. Felicia hitches herself to her rigging and turns to face him at the edge of the roof. Her hair glints dangerously in the moonlight.

“You impressed me, Scott. I was serious about that second date.”

“You… you were?” Scott gulps.

“Meet me at the QuinJet tomorrow at 10pm. I know a place with an alarm system that no one’s ever circumvented.” She blows him a kiss, then jumps off the roof.

Scott takes a deep breath, pinches himself, and tucks the hopefully valuable chip away securely. Then he shrinks down to make his own exit. He’s got to get a lot of sleep before tomorrow night!


End file.
